


Obfuscation of Catharting

by lextenou



Category: V.I.P.
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: Response to a word list challenge. Word list: obfuscate, compose, letter, flower, contemporaneous, fiction





	Obfuscation of Catharting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal.

"Don't you try to obfuscate me, Tasha Dexter! I know...things!" The wildly flailing hands certainly drove home the point, Tasha noted. However, the point was buried under layers of Chanel and Versace, commonly known as Vallery Irons' logic. 

From experience, Tasha knew the only recourse was a full assault in order to find the root of whatever Drama Val was introducing to her life now. "Like what? The exact shade needed to disguise the bags under your eyes?" Tasha almost groaned as Val's horrified gasp resounded in the main office. 

Shit.

"I do not have bags under my eyes!" Val smacked her partner by circumstance directly at the juncture of the deltoid and the tricep on the side of her arm. 

Hard.

Tasha was mildly glad that she didn't bruise easily. Last thing she needed was Val babying her because she got 'hurt'. 

Stung like a bitch, though.

"Ow! Jeez, Val, compose yourself, it's not like I'm insulting your shoe choice."

Expressive green eyes narrowed at her. "You wouldn't dare!"

Sighing heavily, Tasha tilted her head back, resting it against the back of the couch as she stared at the ceiling. "What will it take to keep you quiet?"

She shouldn't have been surprised when her frustrated rhetorical inquiry elicited a response from the source of that frustration.

"A week in Milan." A snort of derisive laughter was the only response she allowed Val. There was no way on God's green earth that she, Tasha Dexter, would ever fly Tasha out to Milan for a week of flowers and sunshine.

Again.

Goddamned Amex with no pre-set spending limit.

"Oh, fine, you spoilsport, come on." Val swept toward the door, snatching her purse from it's place on the couch. 

"What?" Tasha turned her head, watching Val's egress. That skirt really did accent her figure. Too bad it had cost Tasha five hundred dollars. As Val moved up the stairs, Tasha's head tilted slightly. _Almost_ worth it. "What happened to your grand fictional date that you're going to miss because you have to drag me around so I can dance attendance on you?"

Val's smile was luminous to the point of blinding as she strode back toward the couch. As she drew even with Tasha's reclining form, the smile never wavered. Tasha didn't notice that she'd rearranged her position to keep watching Val until the fashion plate was directly in front of her. It had to be that smile. She'd never seen one quite like that. It was contemporaneous with post coital afterglow, it was so satisfied.

Tasha couldn't help it. She stared openly as Val leaned over.

At the waist.

Directly at her eye level.

Holy shit, that was a lacy bra.

"Tasha...my date is with you." The words took a moment to sink into Tasha's brain - long enough that the succulent temptation of perfect breasts was removed from her sight. Had that been a whimper? It best not have been. "Come on, we'll be late for Marco's."

"Huh?" Her grand foray into speech and it was a monosyllabic grunt. Fabulous. Val did _not_ have an excessive hold on her!

A finely manicured hand was laid on Tasha's knee. "It took me forever to pull Marco away from the letters he wanted to show me. Something about grandsons and Italian politics." She was barely listening as she felt and watched the gentle squeeze of the pale hand against the dark material of her slacks. The red of Val's nails contrasted nicely against her pants. They'd probably look - and feel - better if she'd worn shorts today. 

The sudden removal of the pressure of that hand made Tasha bite her tongue, lest she make a fool of herself and whimper like a whipped dog.

"He's not going to hold the table forever, Tasha! Come on!"

Standing, Tasha locked her wobbly knees to prevent them from giving out on her. "Fine, but I am _not_ paying." With a steady breath, she followed behind Val, who was waving off her protest with an annoyed gasp. 

"It's not like I never pay for anything, Grumpy Gus!"

"Right, like those ice cream cones last week."

"That was imported Italian ice with truffles!"

"Are you telling me I ate mushroom ice cream?"

"So, Marco has this great alfredo that goes wonderfully with the handmade pasta and I was thinking you should definitely get that since you're wearing a white shirt anyway and no one will see if you spill all over yourself like usual."

"Vallery..." The warning note was enough to warrant a nervous smile from Val. Trust her to try to change the subject. She was not a messy eater!

"I know, I know, you need to keep up that big bad butch whatever image," Val waved her hand airily as she spoke, vaguely gesturing to illustrate her monologue. "But honestly, Tasha, if this is going to work, you need to work on your-"

It had taken a while. Longer than most of the strategies she was able to plan out.

She had finally found a way to get Vallery Irons to shut the hell up.

Granted, it was by keeping her mouth otherwise occupied, but Tasha supposed being able to taste the lips that drove her crazy was reward enough. The bonus most definitely came in the form of Val's voluptuous frame pressed against her, and Val's exquisitely manicured nails digging into her sides and back.

Pulling back slightly, Tasha grinned. 

"Val..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you even know what obfuscate means?"


End file.
